


Colors of your soul

by Fem_helios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First person but not in a weird way, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suuuuuuuper slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: In a world where everyone sees in shades of grey, there are a few very rare and lucky people that find their soulmate and their world busts into color.





	1. Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the water here, chapters will likely be very short but update often.  
> I will update tags as needed to avoid spoilers as much as possible.  
> This is an AU and may diverge from the canon universe quite a bit.

We live in a world without color. Everyone sees in shades of grey. There has been stories of people, a select few, that found their true mate. These people who found their soul mate and true match, saw the world in vivid colors. I have always envied the people in those stories but I felt it could never happen to me.  
The first time I saw Victor Nikiforov I was so taken by his beauty and grace. He was the reason I wanted to skate, when I was little my friend Yuko and I watched him compete in the junior championship. He was breathtaking in his glittering partially see-through black costume. His fine silver hair pulled into a long elegant ponytail trailed behind him as he spun and jumped. I had never seen anything so inspiring, but there was something odd. Something I had never seen before. As victor gently glided into a slow spin the cameras fixed on his serene face his delicate features androgynous and fairy-like. His eyes fluttered open just slightly and I could swear I saw a flash of what I came to know as the color aqua.  
That was the first time I ever saw color, in Victor's eyes. From that day forward I tried my hardest to see. I followed his career and worked hard to join him on the Ice. I was intrigued and I wanted to see more.  
Every time I saw him closer colors bled into his features, a flash of aqua in his eyes or a pale flush of pink in his cheeks, from exertion on the ice. They disappeared quickly when I looked away, but it was indescribable, my grey world was gradually washing over with hues I had never seen before.  
I covered my walls with posters, they were pale and hollow but I could see the barest trace of his colors. 

The day came that I could share the ice with him, we were in the same grand prix final bracket. I wanted so badly to share the podium with Victor and see him right next to me. I needed to see the bright aqua of his eyes up close, but then I got the call and it all fell apart for me. 

Vicchan.

My sweet loyal, little dog had passed away and I wasn't there. I couldn't be there for him. He must have felt so abandoned. My mind was a rush of regret and self loathing and my anxiety got the better of me. I shut down, the familiar burn in my chest clenched tight and it froze me to the core.

I failed to take the podium and washed out of the season that night. My coach dragged me to the banquet after the competition. It felt like I was a ghost floating around the crowd, I know it was a bad idea but I hit the refreshment table hard. He was there. He milled around smiling brightly at sponsors and reporters. His accent was thick and exotic and rang in my ears, he was so close it was suffocating me.  
I lost count of how many glasses of champagne I had and it all went blank.


	2. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last bit of quick background, then we get into the meat of the story.

Bozhe mouya! What have I gotten myself into? This banquet started off the same as every one I have ever been to. Boring conversations with drab boring little people. Now here I stand watching the quiet man from japan doing a strip tease with my best friend. Chris was always way out there and over the top and he always looks for the quietest person in the room to embarrass beyond reason. His target tonight was the little Japanese man.  
“He is obliviously too drunk to know what he is doing, go easy on him” I chuckle. I was disappointed I didn't get to have a proper competition against him. I have been tracking Kastuki Yuuri's career ever since he broke into the senior division. It's hard not to notice someone that is obviously a fan, he skates so much like me in my younger days. I was hoping for a real, exciting challenge this year but he flubbed all his jumps. I wonder what happened? My internal musings were interrupted by a pull at my elbow. There he was eyes glassy and shining brightly with too much drink and too much excitement.  
“Issho ni odorimashou!” Yuuri shook my arm, slightly less gentle than I know he meant to be.   
“I don't speak Japanese, darling you have to use English for me to understand you.” I prodded him gently to repeat himself in a tongue I could understand. Most of us spoke English at competitions so I assumed he would be fluent.  
“Dance with me...Dansu dansu!” he slurred. His voice was soft and lyrical with just the tiniest edge of an accent. He obviously spent more time than I ever have in an English speaking country. If I remembered correctly his home rink was in America, so I am not terribly surprised.

I allowed him to pull me out into the center of the crowd. We mimed an elaborate story of seduction and intrigue ending with an awkward, but adorable attempt at a tango with him leading. A strange swirl seemed to follow his movements, like a displacement of the air. I started to see faint shades of amber in his irises and the deep blush of red across his cheeks became vividly visible to me.  
I was enraptured by him. Before I knew it I was standing there with my arms pinned, he was wrapped around me tightly. He was a lot stronger than his small frame would lead you to believe, His thighs were thick and heavily muscled like all skaters but he obviously did ballet to supplement his skating. His whole body was hard muscle, I can attest to it as he was grinding against me full body at this point.

“Watashinokazoku wa onsen o motte imasu” he sounded like he was pleading, he pushed me back to an arms length so he could look me in the eye.  
“I can't understand you dorogoy, English please” I chuckled again looking down at his adorable round face.  
“Be my coach,Victor-u” he slurred out the “R” a little heavily, his accent slipping from his control with his inebriation. He jumped on me clamping his arms around my chest and looking up at me. His face was flushed and his eyes were full of happy tears, suddenly my whole field of vision burst into vivid color, I could feel a hot flush creep up my cheek bones.

“Oh...” I gasped half from the shock of the flood of color and half from the tight squeeze in my chest.

I was in love.


	3. Blue

“uuugh..” the sun light streamed in from behind the heavy curtains in my hotel room, of course it bull's eyed me right in my hung over face. I rolled out of bed and shuffled in to the attached bathroom, I stopped and stood at the sink and stared into the large mirror. My head throbbed angrily, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. My reflection was less than appealing, I had deep lines from my pillow creasing my face and a dried line of drool down my chin.  
“Looking good,Katsuki” I drawl out loud as I turn on the shower and begin to undress. I fell asleep in my suit, the fabric looked wrinkled beyond repair. I didn't do it any favors letting it fall in a crumpled mess on the bathroom floor. My skin was disgustingly sticky and I smelled of expensive stale alcohol.  
I don't remember anything from last night after pounding back near three bottles of the fizzy drink. I don't look forward to turning on my phone to see video and photo evidence all over social media of my escapades.

I reached my hand in the running shower, testing the temperature. It was satisfactory, perhaps a little too hot but it felt good, my muscles were extremely sore for some reason. I feel like I skated nonstop sets for a week straight. My legs and back ached the most prominently, I stretched and winced as a cramp twinged near my lower spine.

I stepped into the shower all at once the hot water poured down over my head, it felt incredible. Washing didn't take long but the hot water felt good so I lingered, much longer than needed. Unfortunately this gave my mind time to wander back to recent events, I could feel the knot of anxiety and despair retying itself in my throat. The heavy weight of loss and regret reasserting itself on my chest.  
I leaned into the hot water, squeezing my eyes shut tight trying not to think, but it was hopeless. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes burning their way down my cheeks. They were lost in the water streaming down my face as I began to sob pathetically. My sore legs gave way and I knelt in the base of the shower and bawled uncontrollably, I felt so helpless.  
I don't know how long I lay there, but the shower went cold before I managed to pull it together and turn the water off and step out.  
I dried myself and wrapped a towel around my waist and flopped on to the rumpled hotel bed. I grabbed my cell phone off the night stand and unplugged it. When had I plugged it in? I suppose I did it on auto pilot out of habit. 

I scrolled through my messages, mom. Phichit. CiaoCiao. Yuko. Minako, everyone sharing condolences and encouragement. I checked the news sites, strange...there were the standard stories about my failure...but nothing from the banquet. Thank heavens for small miracles, maybe I didn't embarrass myself after all. 

I packed and answered text messages, I had a flight back to Detroit later this evening. I was looking forward to seeing Phichit and diving back into school to try and forget about this fiasco.


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time hop backwards to show Victor's pov of rescuing a very drunk Yuuri from the banquet.

 

 It took no small amount of convincing to get yuuri dressed again and I ended up being the one the drag our dear drunk friend back to his hotel room.

He whined drunkenly the whole time and leaned on me heavily, all but allowing me to carry him to the door. I couldnt help but appreciate how heavy he was in my arms, a weight that made him feel real. Instead of some nebulous dream that would evaporate any moment.

I rummaged through his coat pocket for his room key and finally found it tucked in his shirt breast pocket. I was treated to a fit of ticklish giggles for my effort. 

I hefted him through the door and managed to drag him to the bed. He flopped on the fluffy duvet a little harder than I would have liked but he seemed happy to be off his feet.

"Mmmfffugh, Watashi no atama ga kurakura shimasu..." he groaned pathetically.

I think he was finally feeling the full effects of just how much alcohol he had downed in such a short period of time. I couldn't be sure since ehe slurred out the sentence in his native tongue.

"Ōto suru" he moaned and wobbled where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry darling? English please." I couldnt help but chuckle as I rubbed comfortinng circles across his back.  He was so sweet and vulnerable, I'm glad it was me who took him away from the crowded reception. I'm glad I was the one sitting here in his hotel room alone. I'm glad he was safe.

"T..toilet." Is All he managed to force out, he paled and nearly fell forward off the bed trying to stand.

"Oh! Oh dear you poor thing, here I'll help you to the bathroom." I narrated as I heaved him to his feet and dragged him into the adjoining bathroom.  I helped him hastily shed his jacket before he threw him self to his knees and retched.

I retrieved a washcloth from the basket on the vanity and soaked it in cold water in the sink.  After ringing it out so it was just barely damp, I put it against the back of his neck and held it there. His ears were flushed red clear down the back of his neck. 

All I could do was rub small circles down his back and try to sooth him as he heaved and cried pitifully. My heart squeezed hard watching his misery.

"It's okay, you're alright." I shushed him as I wet the cloth again. He seemed to be over the worst of it, he sat back on his feet. I gently pressed the wet cloth to his face, wiping his mouth and turning over the cloth to press the damp cold fabric against his eyes a moment, an old personal remedy for nausea.

It must have felt nice judging by how he leaned into my hand, like a cat getting its cheek stroked.

He hummed happily and leaned against me, I tried to sooth away the last tremors that ran through him.

I ran my long fingers through his short black hair, it was a lot softer than it looked.

"Come on, lets get you into bed." I said after a few minutes and he seemed to relax agaisnt me.

I hoisted him up on his feet and walked him back to the bed, he was growing groggy and limp.

I finally got him laid out semi comfortably on the bed, I pulled out the fluffy white duvet and pulled off his shoes, placing them carefully near the door.

I decided it would be best for us both if I left him dressed. I was already having a hard time keepin my hands to myself, but you cant take advantage of someone in this state you know?

I fished around in his pants pockets for his cell phone, finally retreiving it after a moment. Although I would like to admit, purhaps rummaging a bit longer than I needed to.

I plugged it in for him next to the bed, I sent myself a text message and saved the number on my phone.

I'm sure he'd forgive me in the morning. I deleted the message from his phone and sat it down on the side table.

I tucked the duvet around his shoulder and petted his hair for a moment. He began snoring quietly, my signal that he was out. I went to the sink in the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of spring water from the fridge and left it next to his phone.

"Good night Katsuki Yuuri. I hope you remember me in the morning." I said softly and kissed his forehead softly.

I left his hotel key on the desk by the door and it locked behind me.  I returned to the reception and continued the rest of the evening alone. The color slowly draining from my vision as the night dragged on. When I finally made it back to my own hotel room, everything was monochrome again.

 

I hope not forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> "Mmmfffugh, Watashi no atama ga kurakura shimasu..."  
> (My head is spinning)
> 
> "Ōto suru"  
> (Going to barf)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to chat!  
> Comments and Kudos push this forward.  
> If you want to yell at me on Tumblr I am @fem-helios


End file.
